Hell
by reyes139
Summary: My hell isn't dark, terrifying, or even a painful place...oh no. You see my personal hell is all wrapped up in a lustful package… created by God himself to bring me down to my knees and make me pay here on earth. M for Language and lots of UST
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my entry for the UST contest and I've decided to split it up in a weeks worth of updates as the story is mostly based off of a full week of interaction between my couple…so sit back and enjoy a little HELL.**

**Driven to Desire Contest**

**Title: Hell**

**Penname: Reyes139**

**Rating: M cause I'm naughty**

**Genre: Romance**

**Word count: 8903**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Summary: My hell isn't dark, terrifying, or even a painful place...oh no. You see my personal hell is all wrapped up in a lustful package… created by God himself to bring me down to my knees and make me pay here on earth.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.**

**Playlist:**

**Wish I Was Your Lover by Enrique Iglesias**

Chapter 1

Edward's POV

Most people would choose to believe that hell was a dark place where all sinners eventually go to pay for all their carnal sins.

Stealing.

Killing.

Coveting.

For me though, that's all a blatant lie...

My hell isn't dark, terrifying, or even a painful place...oh no. You see my personal hell is all wrapped up in a lustful package… created by God himself to bring me down to my knees and make me pay here on earth.

My version of hell is a woman.

You see, while most men my age would be happy to go out on a Friday night and hook up with the first set of legs that walked their way...I couldn't. Not because I'm undesirable to the opposite sex or shy...actually, it's quite the opposite.

Women are drawn to me yet I see no one, but her... Isabella Marie Swan is my hell.

No others compare...no others exist, but her.

Everything always comes back to her.

A woman whose inner and outer beauty surpasses the normal standard society has deemed appropriate. A woman who with just one look… a simple flutter from those endless lashes… could bring both sexes to their perpetual knees. Her body is a wonderland for my eye...sinful curves, bountiful breasts and a plump ass, but the _piece de resistance _to me, is and will always be, the angelic face she'd been blessed with.

Big, round, expressive honey colored eyes, a cute button nose and perfectly shaped... dick sucking lips, waiting to be devoured or filled by me and me alone.

She is the epitome of an angel... a naughty angel that is.

This woman, angel, or my personal hell has had my cock hard, leaking and begging for her attention since she first entered my life three glorious years ago.

**See you all tomorrow for the next chapter of Hell and the next chapter of Re Peat…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good morning my loves…I wanted to take a quick moment to say thank you to everyone taking the time to read and review, you guys make my day with your comments and desire to see Edward tortured.**

**Also to my never missing in action team…Steph, Rach, and Cheryl you guys rock and make me a better person by just being in my life. Thank you for the never ending support and for smacking my butt when I need to get in gear and crank out chapters or o/s for all my commitments. I love you guys!**

**As always Twilight isn't mine…on with the show!**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's POV**

**Song for chapter:**

**OMG by Usher**

My move from Forks to Orlando was something I had been planning for over two years.

My father, Carlisle Cullen, had passed away suddenly of a heart attack, leaving me alone in this world. He was an honorable man… someone I looked up to and someone I will live the rest of my life trying to make proud.

My mother had walked out on us when I was five and never looked back…not that I needed her…he was all I needed. I was taken care of, fed, clothed and loved above all else. As a child I wanted for nothing and it was all thanks to that man.

After the tragic loss of my father and best friend, I found myself feeling lost and desperate to get away and start over fresh. Orlando was an eye opener for me and a huge change in more ways than one.

Happily, I would say that all the dreams I had never acknowledged for myself or knew I wanted, came true.

One of my first priorities when I arrived was finding work in my field and with a good company…I wanted something that would provide growth and paid right. Business acquaintances of my father and an old boss had spoken highly of the Swan's company and the work they were set to begin on the city's new high rise, high end buildings, in the downtown area.

"Look for Swan Construction and Designs when you get into town and become settled," my old boss, James Hunter, said as he dropped me off at the airport. "I'm good friends with the family as me and Senior went to high school together...I'll put in a good word for you kid."

The man was a saint, even though I was leaving him in a sudden bind. Despite being now down one foreman, he still stood by me and my decisions to leave. I felt suffocated in Forks and wanted to see the world...well, at least somewhere warm and sunny.

Florida, in general, was the poster child for warm climate, constant structural changes and trends.

Construction of high rise condos and beach front properties could be seen all along the sunny coast. There was just so much potential for growth and with that growth, came the possibility of me one day opening up my own construction company.

Within the first few days I had secured an apartment and car close to the Metro West area. The money my father had left me in his insurance was just enough to hold down the fort for a while.

Securing a meeting with the current owners at Swan construction was easier than I originally had thought it would be. I guess James truly had meant what he said, because they were as excited to meet me as I was to start working with my hands again.

Dressing in my best pair of black slacks and dress shirt, I headed over to their most recent site and came face to face with my personal demon. At first I thought she was the boss' secretary and made the mistake of undermining her when I asked for Emmett.

To my defense, he is who I had dealt with over the phone...never knowing he was her brother and business partner. She looked as if she should have been in Victoria Secret's pack of angels, not on a sweaty, testosterone filled construction site.

Her eyes narrowed and my cock grew stiff.

Hands on hips and I growled lowly.

Finger poked my chest as she unleashed her fury… and I was hers.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, speaking to me in that condescending tone?"

Her voice was rough with barely contained anger...simply beautiful.

"I'm speaking to you, gorgeous. Now why don't you be a good secretary and bring me the big dogs around here, so we can talk shop." The fire blazed and her hand rose as if to strike me, but she was interrupted by the booming laugh coming from the doorway.

"Bella...don't hit the new employee before he clocks in... wait till he's on the clock before you torture his ass." More laughter ensued and this time it came from the angel before me.

"So he's the one James referred to us and swore was worth his weight in gold?" I nodded and the man I could only assume was Emmett, agreed. She watched me with her pools of melted honey and sized me up…_so fucking hot and tempting._

l didn't quite understand why her boss would ask for her opinion on the matter, but as long as she was checking out my goods and smiling that devilish grin...I didn't care.

"You're hired...ready to become my bitch, pretty boy?" Sinful as fuck voice had me entranced, but as she leaned forward and rewarded me with a small peek down her shirt and a nip to my lip…I couldn't wait.

"Does being your bitch mean you spank and tie me up, Angel?" She laughed...a deep sound from within, warming my every pore and making my hands itch to reach out and touch her.

_I bet her taste is sweet and sinful...heaven and hell rolled into one._

Licking her lips, she whispered my name and my hands shot out to bring her to me. Heat… indescribable _heat_ filled my veins and burned me as she pressed her softer and smaller form against my hard and muscular flesh.

My own lips traced the shell of her ear and breathed her in...she squirmed and let out a low heart stopping moan.

"I'll be here at 7a.m. tomorrow and will be desperately awaiting your every command... bring it baby. Now the real question is, can you handle me by the time we're through?" This time her moan wasn't low and Emmett laughed.

"Seems you might be the one fucked, sis...Edward seems to be just what you need." My eyebrows shot up at his comment of 'sis.'

_Fuck me, she's the boss? _

"Yes...you did," was her only reply as she untangled her fingers from my shirt and straightened out her hair. Guess I said that out loud… my ears suddenly began to heat up knowing this, but I refused to look away…her hold on me just couldn't be denied.

Once presentable, she cat walked on out of the small portable office, leaving me alone with a huge bulking man, who could barely contain his amusement.

"Shouldn't you be kicking my ass for manhandling her or speaking to your sister that way?" If it would have been reversed, and he was perving on mine, I would have decked him and strung him up by his balls.

"Nope." Huge grin.

"Why is that?" _Curiosity was a bitch._

"Easy...if she didn't want it, you would have been laid out on that floor, missing a few limbs now. She can take care of herself, pretty boy."

"But she's so tiny and cute and sexy?"

"And she also holds a black belt in kickboxing." _I think I jizzed my pants._

"Fuck!"

"Trust me...if she didn't like it, you wouldn't be here, and I've learned my lesson. Unless she asks for my help...I don't get involved...I love my nuts too much." Both our hands reflectively lay over our jewels as we grimaced.

"Look...Emmett, right?" He nodded. "I need this job and don't want to start off on the wrong foot...honestly, I didn't know and she was egging me on. I thought she wanted to play, so I played."

"Relax bro...If we thought you wouldn't work out, she wouldn't have hired you regardless of who referred you...plus, I think this could be fun. Isabella needs to meet her match and I think you could be it...I have a feeling you are, or could be, what she needs...trust me."

So after filling out the perquisite forms and giving them copies of both my license and social security card, we closed up shop and headed back out towards the makeshift parking lot.

"Be here at seven tomorrow and bring her a cup of coffee and a bagel with cream cheese...she'll love you for it." He really was a cool guy and I was excited to be working with his team this first week.

"Should I write Mistress Swan on the cup?" Another boisterous laugh broke out from him.

"You will be perfect Cullen...just perfect… for my uptight sister."

"I hope so, cause Shorty has me twisted."

And that was our just first encounter, but surely not the last...over the next three years I was enticed, tortured, and flirted with without any mercy on my poor aroused psyche.

Each time was worse than the last, yet just as insanely satisfying. Who knew the games we once played would be my door to happiness and ultimately, my greatest down fall? I didn't…well, not until this week.

This week truly showed me just how cruel my Angel could be.

**See you in the morning!**

**Massy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is a bit late, but I had some errands to run this morning… took a lot longer than I expected. Sorry for the lack of review replies, but do know that I read every singe one and cherish them.**

**Thanks to my team…you girls are my rock.**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

**Chapter 3**

**Edward's POV**

_**Monday 8:45 am…**_

In she walked, wearing an outfit that should be labeled offensive and illegal in all fifty of our glorious states.

Tight, curve hugging…painted on.

Every man's eyes turned her way as she sexually made her exit from her car, only to be followed by a grand entrance into their office. Her skirt fell just below her knees… nothing immodest, yet so sexually frustrating.

Her Coca-Cola bottle frame body, accentuated by the thin layers of skin hugging fabric that embraced her hips.

A white silk top with a few buttons left undone caressed her breasts and caused me to salivate profusely...she was torturing me and knew it.

Standing a few feet away from her glorious body, I could still make out the delicate white lace bra she wore and silently cursed her voodoo. Hair up in serious bun…glasses sitting on her delicate nose, and deep red lips finished off my greatest temptation.

She was a cruel one.

Her peep toe clad dainty feet walked right past me; taking my breath away, all the while she ignored me. She never spared me the tiniest of glances, yet the smirk she wore let me know she was aware of my very presence…_demon woman_.

I knew there was to be an important meeting this morning…one she was nervous about due to impending deadlines, yet that didn't excuse her distracting attire nor the extra sway to her hips she added as she walked away from where I stood transfixed.

My cock was hard…leaking and bruised from rubbing against the rough denim of my concrete covered jeans. My greatest desire was to bend her over that desk she kept cluttered with blue prints in her office and today, I would achieve that and more.

_She wants to play…let's play baby girl._

It was around lunch time when I finally cornered my gazelle and attacked.

Her back was to the door of her office, which was completely deserted except for my girl. There she stood with her shoes off, looking completely enraptured by the papers lying before her. Quietly I closed and locked the door…making sure not to make a single sound that would alert her of my presence and ultimate plans.

My hands grabbed her around her middle…she startled and I bit into her neck.

"Fuck, you look good enough to eat…my love." Her backside arched and her lips let out a soft mewl. "Did you wear this for me? Were you trying to tempt me…to drive me insane, my naughty little demon?"

Her head nodded, giving me all the incentive needed to return the favor…and return it I did.

My lips descended upon her exposed neck with open mouth kisses and nips…laving her graceful neck with the attention we both longed for. I needed to taste her unique flavor upon my tongue and she wanted my lips on her…win motherfucking win.

"What do you think you're doi…fuck!" Her body collapsed against mine as my hands shimmied down her front and took a hold of her breasts. Thumbs gently passed over the protruding buds, causing her to moan out a small, 'yes,' every time they came in contact…

"What was that baby…you want more…my hands taking what they want?" Another moan was released, but this time it was followed by one of my own as the she-devil began to rub her luscious ass against my front.

"Who says you're getting more than this?"

_Saucy little nymph thought she was cute…_

"I say and that's all that needs to be known…I want…I take!"

She tried to maneuver out of my iron like hold, but my fingers only plucked at her sensitive nipples harder and my mouth latched onto her neck with a force so strong that we both stumbled.

"Oh God," she yelped and latched onto my hair with both hands. Her ass began to rub and gyrate against me with a new, and very much appreciated, vigor…I almost came.

My senses had been completely overtaken by her new aggressiveness and the feel of her delicate body against my own. Her actions were making me weak in the knees and quite frankly, making me lose the little sanity I still possessed…mistake number one.

Isabella knew the effect she had on me and turned the tables before I could blink…one second there she was…letting me have my way with her and the next, she was across the room.

"What the fuck?" I screamed at the little spawn and began to stalk across the room. She held up her tiny hands as if to keep me at bay, but that would never be enough.

She was within my reach, finally, and my hands were ready to push her up against the very desk I wanted to fuck her on.

I was so close…so fucking close, when we were interrupted by her brother and the buildings owners.

The keys jingled as Emmett unlocked…we froze.

The owner's eyes were huge as they took in our harsh breathing and disheveled forms, Emmett was trying not to laugh and my girl was pissed…mission fucking accomplished

If I wasn't going to get her in my trap and make her mine, then the least I could do is return the favor…leaving her as sexually frustrated, if not more than, me.

"Well my work is done for the day, Boss…see you tomorrow, Miss Swan." She growled at my indifferent attitude…I whistled and enjoyed the rest of my day with making plans for the following day.

**See you guys manana….**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is posting a bit early today as the hubs is coming home and wanting to hang with yours truly for the day…he's been away for a week and says he misses me…too cute.**

**As always I'm humbled with the response this little fic has gotten, from the bottom of my heart…thank you.**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Edward's POV**

**Song for chapter:**

**She Wolf by Shakira**

_**T**__**uesday morning 11:00 a.m…**_

My fallen angel was late.

Something, that in all the years I've worked with this company, had yet to ever happen. I became restless, worried and constantly feared the worst as the seconds ticked off and minutes became hours.

I couldn't concentrate and found myself more than once watching the arms on my wrist watch move as the time flew.

The team of carpenters working with me this morning were all annoyed with me...around nine they began avoiding me and by ten I was being given the silent treatment.

Glares, growls and harsh orders would do that to any crew.

Usually I was the easy going leader that set up their tasks and double checked equipment, material shipments, and when needed, would get on his hands and knees to work right along with his crew.

I wasn't trying to be a dick, but I couldn't help it...my girl wasn't here and her absence was causing me to have a mild panic attack.

Emmett was a little anxious himself; I noticed this, as did everyone else...

_That alone was enough to almost throw me over the edge…if he was nervous then something must be wrong._

He was caught more than once pacing the halls towards the arena's restrooms, mumbling and cursing up a storm.

Our task this week was the much anticipated remodel of the restrooms, the city and owners wanting to enlarge the facilities... adding four new stalls in both the men's and women's bathrooms on each floor.

They wanted to make their customers comfortable, with all new fixtures, larger spaces and top of the line abodes.

Mario and Stephan were both in the middle of demolishing the existing vanities on the bottom floor of the new addition when she finally pulled up in her sexy little car. My palms became sweaty, knees weak, and my heart barely contained itself within my chest.

I had died and gone to the deepest pits of hell the moment she stepped out of her car and into my view.

There stood my reason for hours upon hours of brutal manual assaults on my cock without a care in this world, or the fact that she had almost caused me a heart attack.

Her round and extremely tight ass was currently facing away from us, wearing the tightest pair of jeans I had ever seen molded onto a woman. Above she wore a simple tank in white that showed off her supple breasts in a glorious light...the men howled...she flipped them the bird...my blood boiled.

"Get back to fucking work, assholes," I growled out at the bunch, who immediately shut their disrespectful traps. My glare was on the murderous side. I was itching, waiting, for one of them to step out of line again and challenge me.

No one did...they were a smart bunch.

Miss Swan may be our boss, she runs the show, but this man was an alpha ready to dominate and make her mine.

"Edward, get a hold of yourself," Emm pled with me as my body trembled with the jealousy and fury that flamed from the inside. He was aware of my feelings and desires for this woman and knew that I would kill anyone that dared overstep their boundaries with my little hellion.

The cowards quickly and quietly scampered away and began banging on the walls that needed to be brought down. "They are harmless, you know this man...they wouldn't dream of disrespecting her." My eyes snapped to his with fire...his hands went up.

"She can take care of herself, Edward...you need to learn that and remember why it's important you do." His large hand clapped me on the back in a show of understanding before he stepped away from me and made his way over to my Isabella.

Isabella and Emmett began to speak in harsh whispers the moment he reached her, they never disagreed and this worried me.

_Was something wrong with her?_

Our eyes met before she walked into her office and she blew me a kiss. That was new, but oh so welcomed at this point after the hours of worry I had just endured. _Now, how to get her to kiss my lips, flesh...cock?_

That last one made me hard as steel and I had to adjust.

"Edward," Mario called out, bringing me back to the present and away from the dream I was willing to bet my life to make a reality.

"What happened bro?"

"We have a busted pipe...Jake broke down the wrong wall and with it, took out the main waterline on this floor...were flooded." He looked scared of my reaction after how dickish I'd been all morning.

I felt bad.

"He's an idiot and is one more mistake away from getting my size ten boot imprinted on his lazy ass." Mario laughed and the tension lessoned. "Come on, lets go fix this...shut the main water valve off downstairs and rush back up to help me." He nodded and ran off.

I had taken merely three steps towards the new mutt made disaster when a pair of small, delicate and feminine hands grabbed my rear and squeezed harshly.

Her breath was coming out in pants as she pressed her small body close, drowning me in her unique floral scent and making me forget the newly acquired situation the overgrown man-child had placed us in.

"Have I ever told you how horny it makes me to see you take charge like that? So… dominating, commanding…all man." Her arms now found themselves on the top of my pants.

Her slender fingers began fingering the area of flesh between my pants and the edge of my boxers.

Leaking, purple and fighting to get to her...my cock was in pain.

"Fuck, baby, don't be so cruel...grab me." She moaned loudly and lowered my boxers over the head. Her tiny little finger swiped across the head and I hissed as the pleasure of her simple touch exploded behind my now closed lids.

Lips smacked and the sound of her sucking on her finger filled my ears...was she tasting me?

"Bella..." I whimpered and was rewarded by her hand fisting me and pumping twice.

My world faded.

Euphoria took over and I turned around ready to pounce...

"You taste so good, Edward...like the finest wine...strong, sweet, and purely addictive." My arms encircled her waist and a deep rumble escaped my chest.

"Mine."

"Oh fuc..."

"Hey boss, Ed, the waters..." Mario trailed off as soon as he spotted us in our 'intimate' embrace. I wanted to cry, strangle him, and then throw her over my shoulder and escape.

"Thanks, Mario," she blushed and dismissed him. "Back to work it is, my bitch...ready to get wet and dirty?" Each word leaving her lips in a low throaty whisper..._fuck._

Saucy eyes winked at me before turning to walk away.

She was two steps away from the elevator when she looked back at my statue like form and called out an, "Cause I know I am," before getting in and calling me into the lift with her and Mario by crooking her tiny finger.

Evil...evil woman...

**See you in the morn…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys are enjoying this little game as much as I do. Let's take a little trip back to Hell…shall we?**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

**Chapter 5**

**Edward's POV**

**Song for chap:**

**Try Again by Allyah**

_**Wednesday afternoon…**_

She came in late today too, but Wednesday's were always the exception to the rule…her routine was as solid as a teak door and predictable at best…in other words, this wasn't something new for the middle of the week.

Isabella was a creature of habit and as such her hump days were maintained as open, solely for the benefit of doing inventory on material, placing orders to the local home improvement or specialty store, and working on payroll.

The last being something she hated with every fiber in her being.

Today she arrived in something entirely too sweet looking. A sundress that reached her bare mid-thighs…a dress that made her look younger than she actually was.

A dangerous new combo for her to tease with and me to drool over…heaven and hell all rolled into one.

All white with soft looking lace covering her petite form, her chest strained against the delicate fabric as it stretched over her bosom…accentuating the natural gifts Satan and Mother Nature had bestowed upon her Aphrodite form.

Her long and lustrous brown hair cascaded in waves down the middle of her back and sat right above the swell of her bottom. My eyes were immediately drawn to the sinful curve of pliable flesh… following it's every natural jiggle and sway as she walked away and into her office.

I wanted to crawl on all fours behind her… have those mounds mere steps away from my line of sight and bite the enticing flesh. I wanted to hide quietly beneath her desk as she worked and attempted to meet with the owners…my mouth worshipping her lower lips and partaking in a drink of that sinful elixir that only she could give to me.

She was my forbidden fruit…the one meant to tempt and destroy, but I welcomed her advances and destruction…blatant or not…she was all I wanted.

Her smile was coquettish as she neglected to look into my eyes, choosing to simply stare ahead and leave me suffering once more.

_You devilish little minx…_

The hours seemed to go at a snail's pace as I awaited my turn to head down and have a small meeting of sorts with the Swan siblings and owners. Every week we would sit down over coffee and discuss what had been done and what was approaching deadline for completion.

This week we were running a bit behind on the new extravagant sky boxes the owners insisted upon having for their families. They were having a hard time understanding that things get delayed and some materials, which they insisted upon importing from Italy, had arrived late, thus putting a damper on our schedule.

"Look Aro," Bella spat from between clenched teeth…this was going to be so good, "It Is not the fault of me or my crew that the people you insisted on contacting over the stones, tile and fixtures, fucked you over and are taking three weeks beyond the agreed upon date to deliver."

"But it's your job to get it done, not mine," he argued with a gloating 'I'm right, you're wrong smile'.

_Wrong move, buddy._

"Really?"

"But of course."

_Pompous ass._

"Hmm," she mused before turning her fiery eyes on him… and unleashed on him with no mercy, making me harder than steel and sending shudders of pleasure to ripple throughout my body. "The way I see it, you fucked up...plain and fucking simple. I told you they had a bad reputation for being slow and uncaring with the time constraints of their customers…I warned you!" His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water looking for air.

"Now you listen here, Isabella," his brother, Marcus, tried to interject, but one low growl from me and Emmett had him cowering back.

"I will fix this mess that you made and get everything done by the time I turn over the project to you…you do not need that sky box done yet…there is no game or concert of any sort to be held until I finish in a couple of months, and even then you have to clean and decorate…so get off my ass and that of my crew or find someone else…your choice."

"T-that i-isn't necessary, Isabella," he stuttered as he tried to right his wrongs, "your work has been exceptional and I would hate for us to part ways on this project…especially with you thinking I'm intolerable." Ass kisser. They shut up…she smiled…I beamed. "Very well then…let me do my job and stay out of my employee's way and we will have no further problems." Everyone shook hands in agreement to they new law laid down by my mistress.

I wanted to throw her down before the spectators and fuck her raw…she was glorious in her dominance and no bullshit taking attitude…I loved a woman who could take charge of an entire room full of men and bring them down to their knees.

I could swear that she would be explosive when finally brought to an orgasm…she might not be tamed easily, but I was up for that challenge and so much fucking more.

The meeting was cut off mere moments later, as Emmett rushed them out of the portable office, explaining that they had somewhere else to be with a sudden urgency.

My eyes searched hers for answers, but she merely smiled with her eyes full of mischief and began to gather her things.

"Bella, what's going on…why the sudden rush to get out of here?"

"We have another appointment and need to leave within five minutes before we are late." Shoulders shrugged as if it was nothing but I couldn't help but feel something was off…she was hiding something.

**See you in the morn….**


	6. Chapter 6

**So close to the end…sadly we have one more chapter, but I have a feeling we'll see a Bella's POV soon.**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

**Chapter 6**

**Edward's POV**

**Chapter song:**

**Miss Independent by Ne-Yo**

_**T**__**hursday 2p.m….**_

Very few people knew of my addiction to old concert tees…I found them so sexy on a woman…especially one that was no taller than 5'2" tall and had the body of a 1950's pin up girl…all curves and sin.

Her vintage tee of choice was an old Ramones shirt that was tiny, black and tight beyond all measures. She paired it with a loose fitting pair of cargo shorts and work boots on her tiny feet…so sexy, in a wet dream sort of way.

Her main concern this day was the wooden and eclectic bar tops needed for several high end family oriented restaurants and bars that the arena would host. One in particular was dedicated to the city's team and as such, had memorabilia adorned throughout.

My girl being the intelligent beauty she was, designed a custom made top with nothing but team buttons, numbers from the team, and in the center, the entire team's picture. The entire surface was covered in resin to protect the figures and mementos that had been used to decorate the piece.

She was meticulous in the way she worked, garnering attention from everyone within the room. Every man made it obvious how much they coveted and wanted a piece of her, but she didn't notice or care…

"That looks amazing, boss," Mario and Jacob gushed much to her dismay.

"While I enjoy the flattery boys, I don't pay you to kiss my ass…so get back to work, and Jacob…" His eyes snapped back to hers with a sly smirk, thinking this was her giving him the attention he obviously wanted. "I don't care how badly you need this job…one more fuck up like you gave us a few days ago and you're done…comprende?"

The room exploded in laughter while he blushed and ran out as if his ass was on fire.

"Why so cruel my lov…I mean boss?"

"Well, well, well, I didn't peg you for the caring kind…since when do you defend the idiot…or did you forget the disaster that caused you, me, Emmett and the entire crew to clean up well into the night on Tuesday?" Her perfectly arched brow mocking me as she knew how pissed I had been to be knee deep in water and dirt after his monumental mistake.

"I'm not…actually could care less…he gives me more headaches than he's worth. Just thought it was mean to call him out like that…in a room full of overgrown men that will ride him till he cries."

"And your point is?"

"Aren't we extra bitchy this afternoon? I love it."

Her giggle overtook her and I and our laughter rang throughout the room, causing the other occupants to laugh under their breaths at our obvious inner joke and walk out, leaving us alone…finally.

"You sure do know how to clear a room mistress." The amusement at this was evident in my tone... my excitement at seeing her so open and calm around me warmed my heart.

I lusted after this demon on a daily basis, but that never changed the fact that I loved her too… it has felt as if the last few days we have become distant and are never within the other's reach for more than a few moments here or there.

I didn't like the feeling of her so far away.

My need to have her as mine, in every sense of the word, was killing me, but I also cherished the few moments in-between, where she looked at me as a man and not just the man she employed to run her job sites…I needed her and wanted her to need me.

Shaking her head a few times, a moment later she slowly began to calm down from her giggle fest. I was tempted to stay and make conversation with her as she worked, but I also knew that I was needed elsewhere…decisions, _decisions._

"Wanna give me a hand for the rest of the afternoon?" Her eyes were mischievous and slightly amused at my face as I gaped at her. _Had she read my mind?_

A simple nod was all I could procure and swiftly began to help her line everything up as she saw fit…have I mentioned how picky she could be?

"Edward, fuck, not like that you ass…be gentle…slowly, fuck yes…just like that." My hands gripped the edge of the bar with all my might…knuckles white and straining, palms sweating and itching to grab, breathing harsh and my mind seeing flashes of her bent over this bar with my cock buried within her silky walls.

"Are you okay…you seem a bit flustered?"

_Satan in disguise she is._

"Bella…you know I respect you and your title as my boss…" Her eyebrow rose in challenge to my remark, but I waved her off, "…but if you say the words…fuck, slowly, fuck yes or anything within that nature again, I will lose any bit of restraint I have left…your call sugar."

"Really?"

"Don't tempt me woman."

"Fuck…yes…harder…never slower baby." I attacked.

Arms wound around her narrow waist, enclosing and drawing her closer to me… I refused to let even a tiny miniscule of space to form between our bodies. My lips descended upon her bee stung ones, swallowing every tiny whimper or moan of pleasure that escaped after each bite or nibble I bestowed upon them.

My tongue sensually massaged hers, invading every inch of her mouth and praising God and the devil himself as her flavor embedded itself into my every pore.

No flavor would ever entice me as hers did…she was perfection.

Sweet and spicy with a hint of danger…my own personal brand of an aphrodisiac.

"Oh god, Edward…fuck, you taste of sin!" Each cry of pleasure making me harder than steel…my hips rubbing against her hips, looking for any sort of comfort from the increasing pressure my cock had put against the fabric of my jeans.

"No baby…you are sin incarnate…my ultimate desire and I never want to taste another's lips, no, no one else could ever do." Her body melted at my words, giving me the opportunity to make my way down her neck and over to that little spot behind her ear that tempts me like no other. "My tongue wants to spend hours devouring your flesh… my tongue running and rolling over those perky nipples, _nipples_ that taunt me from afar on a daily basis." She moaned a 'fuck' and a 'yes please'.

I smirked against her neck and began to suck hard on that tiny little spot, that I now knew made her weak, hoping to leave a mark of my own on her as she had already marked my soul. "I would slowly follow the path down between those two perfect breasts, until I reached your small and cute belly button…lavish it with tiny bites of love before I descend to the promise land that awaits for me between your luscious thighs…you're all I dream about sugar." She mewled my name and arched her back as a ripple of pleasure ran through her form.

Not willing to miss the opportunity presented to me, I leaned down and bit on her nipple through the fabric of her shirt… so hard and tender at the same time.

I wanted more!

"Let me make you feel good, baby…let me fuck you with my tongue," I begged with my lips still attached to her pebbled flesh.

"Yes…"

"What the hell?" a voice boomed from across the room, by the door.

_Fuck my life and fuck you, Emmett._

**See you all in the morn…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well that's it folks… the last of the Mohicans. **

**Thanks to everyone who read, rec'd, pimped, pm'd or just simply told a friend. You guys are amazing and what keeps me going and writing these whacked out crazy fics…I love you all.**

**I have made the decision to write a B POV and soon, so be on the look out. I will be making the announcement over on my group and on the blog. **

**The group on FB is Massy's Minions and the name is ReyesOne-three nine…come hang out and keep up to date with all my writing and future projects. **

**This fic as all my others will have a PDF available to download soon. Yes, it will have illustrations with it as all my others and will be available solely on my blog reyes .com**

**Chapter 7**

**Edward's POV**

**I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz**

_**Fri**__**day or D day as I'm calling it...**_

My hellish cat was out to kill me today that was for sure.

If there was one thing that drove most men absolutely bat shit crazy, me included, it was the site of a gorgeous woman dressed in a tiny pair of denim shorts and a simple wife beater.

Simple, yet intriguing… and completely maddening all at the same time.

So much skin on display to gorge your primal needs on and at the same time not enough.

No, nothing would ever be enough for me, where one Isabella Marie Swan was concerned.

The shorts, if we could call them that, were tiny, minuscule and indecent almost. Barely covering the tips of her tight, round...oh so bitable ass.

A pair of suspenders hung off her delicate shoulders and framed out the almost see through tank. On her feet she wore a pair of work boots that I adored on her, with a pair of tube socks with black striping on the edges.

Two pig tails and a hard hat on her head finished the sexy ensemble…completely ruining me for anyone else and cementing the fact that I was well on my way to begging for mercy from my she-devil.

She seemed to have drawn out every single wet dream or fantasy of mine starring her and had made them come true this week...from her professional mistress uniform, to this naughty construction worker standing mere feet away from me.

Pure fucking naughty torture for my poor neglected cock.

Today we were having a county inspector coming in to give us a thumbs up or down on any code violations or fire hazards that had been redone electrically wise.

The man, or asshat Phil as I called him, showed up earlier than expected with a cup of coffee for him and one for my demon...Bella immediately shut down his offering and called him out on trying to snag a date in exchange of a passing certification.

"Bella," he crooned and my girl glared, "come out with me tonight...I know you want me and I want you...let's not waste any more time and make us both happy and satisfied tonight."

Isabella's eyes grew large as she took the idiot in...she remained speechless for all of about thirty seconds…then, well, she ripped him a new one...or two, much to my and everyone who was watching's pleasure.

"Did you just proposition me?" The asshat nodded and my girl drew her fist back and decked him square in the mouth.

Blood spewed from the newly acquired split, making the room erupt in snickers.

"Listen here, you pretentious prick, I don't know how the hell you conduct business, but here we don't hold titles to find fuck buddies." He began to protest and even threaten her with pressing charges, but before I could step in, Jacob did.

"I would watch the next few words that leave your mouth asswipe...I have you on video propositioning my boss lady and your leering looks." Asshat turned red, purple, and then ghostly white...he was fucked and knew it too.

"Now this is what you're going to do," Bella interjected while smiling at Jake and high fiving the pain in both our asses. "You are going to check everything and make sure it's up to code...no cheating or bullshiting from you...we know our jobs and wont hesitate to call you out on a wrong inspection."

"I would never," Phil began, but Jake, who was definitely growing on me, interjected.

"Yes, you would fuck us over and I will be calling my father to look into this...personally."

"Who the fuck is your dad and what the fuck could he do? He's probably nothing more than a lowly minion somewhere."

"No fucktard...he's the city commissioner, but I'm sure he would love to know how you truly feel about him Mr. Donavan."

"Your dad is Commissioner Black?"

"Yes."

Bella was laughing under her breath at this turn in events, but even I couldn't help but wonder why Jake was here...working construction.

"Well, Phil," he sneered, "my father was friends with the late Mr. Swan and as such his family...he wanted me to learn the true value of a dollar and hard work, thus sending me to work for his friend's, daughter's company...best decision he made...they've taught me a lot...mainly how to conduct myself and be respectable towards me and others." _I was truly loving this kid._ "So do me a favor and don't fuck with them ever again...the outcome won't be pretty."

The idiot looked properly chastised and so I walked away and out of her office...she was able to defend herself and she was never alone...we all love her and would do anything for our boss.

Isabella led the asshat over to the sections needing passing and Jake made his way over to me.

"Good job in there kid," I praised him and his smile was goofy as he was obviously surprised by my praise. "Thanks Ed, but none needed...she's our boss and friend...he needed to learn his place and how to not use his lowly title to fuck others over."

Smart kid.

"Well what you showed back there was true character and loyalty...you're a good kid...glad to have you on my team...now get back to work cleaning up the rubble from yesterday's demo."

"Oh come on...can't a hero catch a break today?"

"Nope."

"Thought as much and I wouldn't have it any other way boss." Fucker was a smart ass and a pain, but he'd definitely earned my respect today.

The rest of the day my personal hell in boots had become a nervous and skittish kitty around me...small covert glances constantly thrown my way to see if I was watching, but when our eyes would meet, she would only turn away from me, pretending she wasn't looking, much less longing.

That's right...I said longing...I saw it in my little succubus' eyes.

What confused me the most was why she seemed so nervous. I wanted her like I've wanted no other...my every waking moment had been filled with nothing but images of all the ways I could have her or better yet, _would_ have her, since we first met.

I was done pussy footing around our mutual attraction...I wanted to be buried balls deep in her and surrounded by the symphony of noises only I could draw from her...shit, I was hard and seconds away from clocking out for the week and collecting my check.

I needed to be calm, cool and collected around the demon.

I was counting on encountering her alone in her office...maybe picking up where we had left off yesterday and letting her know how I truly felt about us.

But alas, I was never that lucky.

Emmett was there, hovering over the door and standing in position as a look out, my brow rose and he fidgeted...something was definitely up.

Why was he looking green around the gills and why the fuck was she hiding from me?

"What's up Emm...are we hitting up the Ale House tonight?"

"Nope, sorry, can't...um have some things to do...yeah," he trailed off.

So he was avoiding me as well, but at least he had a humongous list of excuses as to why we couldn't speak, much less hang out tonight as we usually did every Friday night after work.

He had plans with the missus, who I knew for a fact was out of town visiting family...my aunt and her mother to be exact.

He had someone coming in to clean the carpets in his office and wanted to be there for the task...something about a particular stain Rose was complaining about.

And then the one that broke my patience… he had to wash his hair.

_I mean, what the fuck? The man has a buzz cut for crying out loud!_

So instead of insisting on something that was tradition, I let it, and him, be...going on with my day with nagging questions and wondering what the fuck was going on.

Bella barely looked me in the eye as she handed me my check...pretending as if she was to busy to make small talk with me now. Was she regretting the intense kisses we shared?

_Had she realized I wasn't what she wanted?_

Fuck!

With my spirits now hanging low, I jumped into my all black Ford F150 and made my way home. I held an apartment near the city's downtown area in a high rise, which had a beautiful view of the Central Florida skyline.

Traffic was a bit horrendous and with no mood to go out or cook, I stopped by a small hole in the wall Mexican place that made the best tacos in the city.

I placed my usual order and had a beer while I waited...I had no idea what the next few hours would bring and that unnerved me the most.

Truthfully, I had almost expected my phone to ring at any minute with bad news...saying that she didn't feel as I did. My mind kept repeating that thought over and over in my head.

One beer turned to two, which quickly became five...I was ready to face anything thrown my way...I hoped.

Arriving at the condo was both bittersweet and nerve wracking.

My boots came off by the front door… something I was trained to do after several fights over muddy tracks and dust lying everywhere on our floor.

I remember all those arguments over her feeling like a maid and not being treated as an equal partner in our relationship...how many times did I blow her off and claim she was PMSing?

I missed those arguments.

Silly, small, and annoying, but she and I were together and happy.

There was a noise in the kitchen that startled me and made me curious all at once...no one but me had been here for a few weeks.

"Who's there?" I called out nervously, but her giggle gave her away...she was home.

"Hello, Edward...took you long enough," she chastised, "you know I hate to be kept waiting."

Sexy little minx was playful...thank God.

"Sorry to disappoint mistress...won't be happening again...your personal bitch hates to let you down in any way."

"Good boy," she snipped with the cutest little smile trying to break free.

"Not that I'm not pleased to see you baby, but what's going on, Isabella?"

"We need to talk, Edward." And I was back to being scared...was this it...was she done?

No, I couldn't lose her again.

"You win," the words left my lips before I could process what I truly wanted to say, but they were true.

"What?"

"You win baby...please don't leave...please," I begged without any concern for how pathetic I sounded at the moment.

"Baby, what are you talking about? I'm not leaving, we just need to talk…okay," I cut her off right there.

"I was wrong to take you for granted...for not helping around the house or picking up after myself. You run a company with little to no help, never complaining and always doing so much for everyone...me included. I should have been there for you, not putting more on your plate." Big fat tears ran down her cheeks as I poured my heart out to her.

"I love you...no one else and I failed to make you see that...I'm so sorry you had to walk away and ask for space. I'm sorry I told you I never wanted to get married when you brought the subject up after we've been together for so long...I should have never brushed you off as if what you wanted didn't matter."

"I," she began, but I wasn't done...I had one more thing to do, before she tore my heart out with good reason.

"Bella, my love, these past few days have been miserable for me. I miss your cold feet at night searching out mine for warmth. I miss the fact that you snore softly at night, but always claim it is I who sounds like lawnmower." She giggled and continued to wipe her eyes.

"I miss your obnoxious magazines littering the coffee table and I even miss those stupid quizzes you insist we take, but most of all, I miss you...your love...your smile. Baby, I need you to breathe...to be happy… please marry me?"

She let out a soft gasp and fell down to her knees, looking at me in the eyes…searching for a hint of doubt that she would never find, and whispered out a soft 'yes.'

My hands trembled as I placed the princess cut diamond; I had been carrying it around with me, looking for the right moment to say this and so much more. The diamond ring shone brightly on her ring finger...a place where it would remain for the rest of our lives.

Our lips met in an earth shattering kiss as we removed our clothes slowly, reconnecting after so long and savoring our newly acquired engagement. My lips bit her plump ones...having missed her everything for so long...I was a man parched in her desert, making my way back home and needing her everything to quench my thirst.

My lips sought out her skin next...wanting and needing to be reacquainted with her soft, silky, warm flesh.

Her nimble fingers had my shirt removed in no time as her own lips traveled the length of my throat, leaving body shuddering open mouthed kisses along her exploration.

I needed to be in her now.

"Baby...please...it's been too long...I need to be in you now!"

"Fuck, yes and please, baby...fuck me...we can go slowly later," she begged with my nipple between her teeth.

I gave her no time to change her mind and had her naked, pinned and ready, on display before all of Orlando with our floor to ceiling windows. Her front was pinned against the glass, ring on proud display and the tip of my cock was running back and forth between her saturated lips.

"Please baby...just fuck me already...don't make me...ohhhhh!" My cock rammed into her depths before she could finish her pleas.

"What was that you hellish nymph...you want me to fuck you hard and fast?" Her nod and 'oh god,' was all the confirmation needed.

My hips started moving in and out at a harsh speed...hitting her backside with purpose and adding the symphonic sound of flesh meeting flesh to our already loud grunts, moans and growls.

My lips kissed the mark I had left on her yesterday and then left a little companion right next to it. She always did love for me to mark her and let others know she was mine.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she screamed as I changed my angle, hitting that tiny spot within her that always made her lose reality.

"Fuck baby...squeeze me again...fuck, just like that." My fingers found purchase on her protruding bud and made tight circles over her magic button.

_Always works._

She immediately began to tremble in my arms and tightened around my girth. The feeling was incredible...something I could never, and would never have to live without ever again.

Leaving her bud alone for the moment, I grabbed onto her hips with both hands and began jack hammering into her already sensitive love box.

"Oh my god!" she screamed as she began to spasm again, bringing me right there with her.

"Fuck yeah...so good...so fucking tight, oh god Bella I can't live without you again...never you hear me...fucking never!"

My legs gave out as the last streams and aftershocks left my body.

My limbs became jellified..._best fucking orgasm of my life_.

We slowly dropped to the floor and snuggled into the other's warmth...after so long we really needed to feel connected in some form.

It took a few minutes for our breathing to regulate enough to talk, and when it did, I could tell she had something to say.

"Is everything okay, Bella...talk to me?"

"Well...um you see, when I came here today, I needed to tell you something and with that perfect proposal," she leaned in and tenderly kissed my lips, "thank you by the way for that, I forgot to tell you why I came."

"Okay baby...what's up?"

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out and my smile grew.

"We're having a baby…a little you and me?"

"Yeah." Her eyes were glassy with so much love and emotion...I leaned in and kissed her with every bit of love and devotion I had for her.

"You have made me the happiest man alive today...you are going to be my wife and the mother of my children," I told her as my hands drifted down to caress the flat stomach that would very soon be round with our child.

"I love you, Bella, now and forever," that was the last thing I said before carrying her back to my room and making sweet love to the woman who would always be my reason for living.

My heaven... my hell... my Isabella soon to be Cullen.

**~The End~**

**See you guys on the next one!**

Massy


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**The Illustrated PDF version of Hell is now up on the blog…ready for download. So head on over to Reyes 139 . blogspot. com and under the drabble tab you should see the banner and the button labeled Hell. Click on and download, that easy…thank you so much for the never ending support you give to me.**

**Enjoy,**

**Massy/reyes139 **


End file.
